Forum:2012-13 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcone to the 2012-13 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that i'm aware of) Informal beting on date of dissipation of last storm (May 1) This section is for the dissipation date of the last storm of ANY of the 3 basins. No betting on storms that have already formed. *There will be no storms this year - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - *'May 1 to 10 -'' WINNER!! '(Zane dissipated May 1)'' AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - Isaac829 17:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 2013 - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Anais, Narelle, and Freda) You can pick one from each basin, but no betting on storms that have already formed. South-West Indian Ocean: *'Anais - ''NO WINNER!!' *Boldwin - *Claudia - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Dumile - Isaac829 17:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Emang - *Felleng - *Gino - 'Ryan1000' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Haruna - *Imelda - *Jamala - *Kachay - '''Australian Region:' *Mitchell - *'Narelle -'' NO WINNER!!' *Oswald - *Peta - 'Ryan1000' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Rusty - Isaac829 17:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Sandra - *Tim - *Victoria - *Zane - '''South Pacific Region:' *Evan - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Freda - ''NO WINNER!!' *Garry - Isaac829 17:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Haley - *Ian - 'Ryan1000' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *June - *Kofi - *Lusi - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. You may bet on one storm from each basin, but no betting on storms that have already formed. ; ) '''South-West Indian Ocean:' *Anais - *Boldwin - *Claudia - Gives Madagascar a lovely Christmas surprise (C4 landfall) before making a landfall over Mozambique (C3 landfall) and makes it to Nigeria still tropical. AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Dumile - *Emang - *Felleng - Hits Madagascar and Mozambique at cat 5 strength. Ryan1000 19:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Gino - gets Gino D'Acampo the chef REEAAAALLLLEEEHHH annoyed. Yes he does go to South Africa but goes to Italy to give them the weirdest Xmas and New year ever. Lol. 18:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Haruma - *Imelda - *Jamala - *Kachay - Australian Region: *Mitchell - *Narelle - *Oswald - *Peta - Hits Darwin at full force like Tracy in 1974. Ryan1000 19:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC), PETA requests the name to be retired after Peta (a category 1 TC) killed a large population of animals. Isaac829 21:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Makes Josh Hutcherson pissed off by hitting Perth at Cat. 5 (AUS) intensity and wiping off a quarter of the city from the map. AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Rusty - *Sandra - *Tim - *Victoria - *Zane - South Pacific Region: *Evan - Causes colossal devestation to the Lau, Vanatu, and Lomaviti islands by giving each a direct hit, all at C5 (AUS) intensity. It will then cross into the AUS region and hit near Brisbane, Queensland at C4 (AUS) intensity. Afterwards, Evan will cross through all of Australia, emerging as a Cat. 1 (AUS) storm, and makes it into the SWIO, where it then hits Madagascar and Mozambique at C3 intensity. Similar to Claudia, Evan will subsequently make it across Africa, but unlike Claudia, it'll reemerge in the South Atlantic near Warri, Nigeria as a tropical storm (SSHS). He'll then cross the equator into the North Atlantic, make another landfall near Nicaragua, become a EPAC-CPAC-WPAC crossover, make two more landfalls over the Philippines and Vietnam before crossing into the NIO, weakening to a tropical depression (SSHS) before transversing the Red Sea, Mediterranean Sea, and making a landfall near France. Evan will do two loop-the-loops over France before finally dissipating right over the Eiffel Tower. (Assuming this will happen, it'll take ~90 days, tripling John's longevity). AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Freda - *Garry - *Haley - Somehow hits every island in the South Pacific at hurricane strength. Ryan1000 19:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Ian - *June - *Kofi - *Lucy - Informal betting on highest winds (115 mph) Winds are in miles per hour, but are 3-minute sustained, not 1-minute sustained. No betting on storms with winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 80 - *80 - *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - *105 - *110 - *'115 -'' WINNER!! '(Narelle, Anais, and Sandra, 115 mph)'' Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC)' *120 - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *125 - *130 - Isaac829 17:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 (record, Cyclone Zoe of 2002) - *More than 150 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (930 mbar) Pressures are in ranges per 5 milibars. This is for lowest pressure of any storm in any of the 3 basins. No betting on storms with pressures listed that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-955 - *954-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - Isaac829 17:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *'934-930 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Sandra and Narelle, 930 mbar)'' *929-925 - 'Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 - (901) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *899-895 - *894-890 (record, Cyclone Zoe of 2002) - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - *Less than 870 (world-wide record - Highly unlikely) - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Imelda, Oswald, and Garry) You can pick one from each basin, but no betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. South-West Indian Ocean: *Anais - *Boldwin - *Claudia - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Dumile - *Emang - *Felleng - Ryan1000 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Gino - Isaac829 17:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Haruna - *'Imelda - ''NO WINNER!!' *Jamala - *Kachay - '''Australian region:' *Mitchell - *Narelle - Ryan1000 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *'Oswald -'' NO WINNER!!' *Peta - Isaac829 17:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Rusty - *Sandra - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Tim - *Victoria - *Zane - '''South Pacific Region:' *Evan - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Freda - *'Garry - ''NO WINNER!!' *Haley - 'Ryan1000' 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Ian - *June - *Kofi - Isaac829 17:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Lucy - Informal betting on final storm name (Zane and Haley) You may pick one from each basin, but no betting on storms that have already formed. '''South-West Indian Ocean:' *Anais - *Boldwin - *Claudia - *Dumile - *Emang - *Felleng - *Gino - *Haruna - *Imelda - Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Jamala - Isaac829 17:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Kachay - *Luciano - *Mariam - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Australian Region: *Mitchell - *Narelle - *Oswald - *Peta - *Rusty - *Sandra - Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Tim - *Victoria - Isaac829 17:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *'Zane -'' WINNER!! ''AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC)' South Pacific Region: *Evan - *Freda - *Garry - *'Haley - ''NO WINNER!!' *Ian - *June - 'Ryan1000' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Kofi - *Lucy - Isaac829 17:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Informal betting on final TCWC Jakarta storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Jakarta storms this year - WINNER!! Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC)' *Bakung - Isaac829 17:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Kempaka - *Dahila - *Flamboyan - Informal betting on final TCWC Port Moresby storm name (None) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *'There will be no TCWC Port Moresby storms this year - WINNERS!! Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC), Isaac829 17:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC)' *Alu - *Buri - *Dodo - *Emau - Informal betting on number of deaths (70-86) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. Also, this is the total number of deaths from storms in all 3 basins combined. *Less than 50 - *'50-100 - WINNER!! '(70-86 total deaths)'' Ryan1000'' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC)' *100-200 - Isaac829 17:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *200-300 - *300-400 - AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *400-500 - *500-600 - *600-700 - *700-800 - *800-900 - *900-1000 - *More than 1000 - (record, Cyclone Eline from 1999-2000 SWIO season - Highly unlikely) Informal betting on damage totals (~2.7 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. Also, like the deaths section above, this is betting for total damages throughout the year from all 3 basins combined. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *20-30 million - *30-40 million - '''Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *40-50 million - *50-100 million - Isaac829 17:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *100-500 million - *500 million-1 billion - *1-2 billion - *'2-3.6 billion - ''WINNER!! '(Damage total ~2.7 billion)'' AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *More than 3.6 billion (record, Cyclone Yasi from 2010-2011 AUS/SPac seasons - Highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of Australian region retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - *1 name - Ryan1000 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *'2 names - ''NO WINNER!! '(Oswald and Rusty retired)'' *3 names - Isaac829 17:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *4 names - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *5 names (record, 2005-2006 season) - *More than 5 names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of South Pacific retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - 'Ryan1000''' 17:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *1 name - *2 names - Isaac829 17:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) AndrewTalk To Me 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - *5 names - *6 names - *7 names (record, 1997-1998 season) - *More than 7 names (highly unlikely) -